Ascentia Crane
Ascentia Kortai is the primary character of the Equestrian Trilogy, as well as having a supporting role in Tale of the Deity. Biography Early Life Created when the Ascension Mortal died in 2055 AD, Ascentia was found on the frozen planet of Neptune as a child by Matthew Ryder in the year 3678. Ryder took her to the Capital and presented her to his wife Megan, now the ruler of the city. Megan left Ascentia's fate to Ryder, who decided to train her in the ways of a Val'Kyr. Taking her on as his first personal apprentice. Ascentia learned combat skills, Divine Powers, and diplomacy skills very quickly. Ryder noted that her brash nature held her back to a degree, but her combat abilities were unmatched by other Val'Kyr neophytes. Over the years, Ascentia developed a rivalry with another neophyte, Sirak. Sirak attempted to sabatoge Ascentia's training many times, hoping to make her lose her worth in the eyes of her master. Ascentia thwarted nearly every attempt. After Sirak attempted to kill her, Ryder removed Ascentia from any training sessions with Sirak, taking on the task of training her personally in all of her lessons. Linaria's Rise In 5450, Megan made her Val'Kyr aware of the rise of one of Athena's former students. She dispatched Ryder to search a distant world that had formed only a few hundred years previously. Ryder took Ascentia with him, hoping the experience would do her some good in keeping her temper under control. Upon arriving, the two were attacked by Val'Kyr wearing armor bearing Athena's emblem. The two defeated them, and continued to search the planet. It did not take long for them to find a large fortress housing thousands of Val'Kyr loyal to Athena. They were commanded by Linaria, Athena's former student and lover. Linaria had sworn revenge on Ryder and Megan for murdering her Master. Having mastered the Shadow, Linaria was poised to strike. Ryder and Ascentia infiltrated Linaria's fortress and attacked her. While they managed to defeat and kill Linaria in a duel, she managed to mortally wound Ascentia, warping her body into a horrific monstrosity. Earthen War Ascentia led the Val'Kyr in the Earthen War against the humans after the Bombardment of Ryder's Shrine. She was reprimanded many times for her cruelty and violent nature against enemy forces and lack of basic manners. It was Ascentia who slew the clergy leaders that had worked the populace into a frenzy about the Val'Kyr. She had also slain the planet's ruler, General Suthra. Equestria Ascentia was sent to purge a bestial planet in the Pulthera system. Finding the planet inhabited, Ascentia spoke with one of it's young scholars, an alicorn named Twilight Sparkle. While Ascentia would inevitably leave the planet safely, she returned fifteen years later to warn Twilight of another impending danger regarding General Xebre. Ascentia fought and defeated General Xebre, and opted to stay on Equestria. She took up residence in the side of a mountain, and she and Twilight became close friends. The two began an intimate relationship shortly afterward, and married six years later. The Siege of Canterlot Main Article: The Siege of Canterlot Ascentia, desperate to protect her family, spearheaded the charge during the Siege of Canterlot and slaughtered many in her search for her wife. While she did succeed in locating Twilight, the alicorn died in her arms shortly afterward. Ascentia entered a Blood Rage and murdered King Dainn after Twilight's death. Powers/Abilities Telekinesis Being the most basic and commonly used of techniques in the Val'Kyr's arsenal, Ascentia was a master of her telekinetic powers. Along with the ability to move objects with her mind, she was capable of generating forceful shockwaves and fine tuning control of the matter around her. Along with mastering the power of Strangulation and matter manipulation, Ascentia devised a way to telekinetically stop the movement of molecules in the air, creating a crude form of cryokinesis. Ascentia's telekinesis grew to fearsome magnitude, culminating to the Battle of the Crystal Fire, where her shockwaves were able to crack the crystal structures that made up the battleground. Elemental Powers Ascentia's primary elements being Earth and Fire, Ascentia had a connection with terrestrial planets where life often flourished. Planets with abundant plant life and cool temperatures fueled her with a renewed energy and advantage against creatures that thrived off death or destruction. Val'Kyr Career As a Val'Kyr Battlemaster, Ascentia was found at the forefront of numerous conflicts among the inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy. She was responsible for ending the Theralak War, destroying the Human Rise, and thwarting the plans of General Xebre to revive Athena. Ascentia commanded much respect and adoration from her student. It was this reputation that led Dimuera and Aiden Ryder to betray the Val'Kyr with her in 3 ABE. Relationships Lord Ryder Ascentia saw Ryder as a father figure, whom she affectionately referred to as "Master." Ryder had cared for and raised her with patience and understanding, having failed with his biological daughter before her death. Ascentia looked up to him and revered him almost like a God. Ryder had been concerned about Ascentia's near worship of him. In her adulthood, Ryder and Ascentia were the best of friends, and fought together in many battles. When Ascentia set off to liberate Equestria, Ryder was right behind her and bringing the entire Val'Kyr army with them. Twilight Sparkle Ascentia held great respect for Twilight. She had been the first and only mortal to show any potential in the field of wisdom and rational thinking. Ascentia spared every opprotunity she could to fuel Twilight's thirst for knowledge. Ascentia and Twilight's friendship soon grew intimate, and the two eventually married. When Twilight was killed in the Siege of Canterlot, Ascentia's grief sent her into a Blood Rage, and then a nervous breakdown shortly afterward.